Turn up the Radio
by Twin Palindromes
Summary: 10 songs! I never knew this existed! Awesome little drabbles! :D “Do you see what you’re doing to Maka, stupid?” "Somebody help us!” And “You need to stay like Soul. Just like how you are.” Teehee. R&R pleeease! :D


**Shuffle story-majigs! You put a music player on shuffle, then you listen to the song and you base a little drabble thing about a chosen pairing. Yay! Continue this ten times! :D Hahaha.**

**I want to do one of these! It's looks fun! xD**

**I don't take credit for imagining this idea up! I didn't make it up, but I give credit to whoever did! (But I own these little drabbles!)**

**This might be a lot of crack stories because I'm using my IPod and I have NO idea what kinda songs will turn up. :p**

**Pairing: Maka & Soul (I might do another one with Tsubaki and Black Star…)**

**1. Sitting at a bar by Rehab (Oh. My. Jesus….)**

Soul looked back up at the window, his face getting drenched by the rain pouring down.

He could handle evil Kishin souls, he could handle Blair's never dying offers to get him in bed, he could handle being thrown around and used like a shield…he could handle snakes, spiders and black blood!

But a cool guy like him couldn't handle one measly girl.

_Maka…_ he thought.

"And don't come _back_!" She shrieked, throwing out more of his stuff to lie on the road.

He briefly saw Blair's worried face in the window, but she hurried to Maka's side when she started weeping.

"Whatever!" He yelled back. He was a cool guy…he didn't need to be treated like this. Just because he _drank _a little. C'mon! He wasn't even that late…

"Thanks." He muttered to Black Star as he shut his phone. The car pulled up a few minutes later and Soul opened the door and didn't look back as he drove away.

**(An: That was literally painful. Hahaha.)**

**2. I'm With You by Avril Lavigne (Oh…let the fluff begin!)**

Maka yelped as something skittered by.

_Where is dad? _She thought, looking around the dark place. Had he forgotten to pick her up?

Something else ran by her…no…ran up her leg.

She screamed and fell backwards against a wall. Tears sprang to her eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

_I'm Alone. I'm alone and it's dark. Dad forgot about me and now I'll never get home. _She thought, frantically looking around, confused. She shivered.

Suddenly, a figure was coming into view. It had white hair.

That _was not _her father. And they were going to kill her…kidnap her.

Isn't anyone trying to find me? I'm going to die!

She squeaked in horror as the person stopped in front of her. She couldn't see his face from where she was.

"You lost?" The voice was husky. She could feel the hand in front of her. "C'mon, stand up." He said. She couldn't tell if he was being polite or not.

She slowly placed her hand in his and he lifted her and started walking. His ruby eyes only looked back once, and then kept leading her somewhere. She blushed at the feel of her hand in his.

**(AN: THAT, right there!!!! Was total crap. I ran out of time! The song was over before it started. xD)**

**3. Nice Guys Never Last by After the Accident (I don't even **_**know **_**this song! D: )**

He said it. The _wrong _thing to say.

The wrong answer to her question, and he blew it. Soul nervously looked at the sign. He was back in Death City.

Tsubaki and Black Star had invited a bunch of people over for a welcoming party. They even invited Maka…but they said it was just a party to celebrate being on earth. He chuckled under his breath, but it stopped short as he examined the door in front of him.

Soul took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, then opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled. The room was dead quiet. In the next room, Maka was sitting in the kitchen, talking with Patty and Liz. But she knew that voice and froze in her seat.

"Ah! Soul-kun!" Liz yelled, running into the living room. She heard _him _laugh and shook her head.

_Why would they do this to me? _She thought, looking at the ceiling.

Soul smiled as people hugged him and welcomed him. His eyes searched around the room.

"I'll go get her." Tsubaki whispered. **AN: Pausing the song and writing Tsubaki and Black Star fluff! xD)**

"Oh, hey Soul! Look!" Black Star yelled, grabbing Tsubaki and tilting her backwards.

"Ah-" Tsubaki squeaked, but Black Star's lips were already connected with hers. Soul smiled. He knew it would happen some day.

Black Star let her back up and her face flushed.

**AN: Plays the song. :D)**

"Its fine, I was just leaving." Maka said, her bangs shaken down in front of her eyes as she passed Soul, heading towards the door.

"Maka." Soul said firmly, grabbing her arm. She tried to shake him off but he held strong. She turned to him.

"What?! What the hell do you want?! Shoot me down again? Fine. Do it here, right now. In front of all my liar friends." Her voice broke. He looked down at her and frowned.

"Why the _hell _would I do that?" He said, close to her face. She looked surprised and seemed to be lost for words. He smirked and slowly met her lips with his own. The silence behind them turned to applause and cheering. Soul felt Maka smile under his lips.

He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

**(AN: I actually liked that one! I had to type really fast though. xD I looove the Tsubaki and Black Star moment! :D)**

**4. Crawling in the Dark by Hoobstank (WTH! I don't even remember downloading this?)**

"Damn it!" Soul yelled, punching the wall. It didn't even leave a hole. No, the hole was in him.

He punched it again, harder. Still, no hole.

Why was he so weak? He needed power. More power or he would never be a Death Scythe.

"Ugh!" He yelled, falling back onto his bed. He was missing something, he couldn't understand. He needed some answers.

Now he was frantic but he didn't know why.

_If I don't get stronger, I'll fail missions…I'll die. _He thought, looking back at the same spot he punched. He punched it again, twice, harder.

It made a loud noise, but still nothing. Soul hit it again, again, again.

He needed an answer, how was he going to get stronger? Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open.

"Soul?!" Maka yelled, running into his room. Her eyes shot wide open. "What did you do to your hand?" Soul looked down to see his knuckles shining dark crimson.

Maka wrapped the towel she was holding around his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

Of course…the answer was right in front of him. Soul smiled.

**AN: Gah…not much fluff…really… xp)**

**5. Déjà by Second Class (Ooh…interesting: p) Soul perspective!**

Maka sat in her chair, crying her eyes out.

"You two just…aren't strong enough. You'll both split up and find new partners or you can be expelled." Stein **(AN:-dies-) **said, turning his back to us.

"Bastard…" I growled, slipping my hand out of Maka's and running up to him. I yanked his shoulder around so he faced me.

"The hell we'll split up! And we're not leaving Shibusen!" Stein's eyes were half closed as he frowned at me.

"You will." He whispered. That's when I decked him.

"Do you see what you're doing to Maka, stupid?" We both looked at Maka. She was a total mess.

"We'll see you after our little extra class. C'mon Maka." She sniffled, looking up and chasing after me. She caught up and walked next to me in silence.

I threw a sideways glance at her. She was crying, but trying to hold it back. I sighed and slid my hand back into hers.

"It's okay. We'll prove him wrong…just watch." Her surprise slowly faded and then she smiled at me.

"Soul."

**(AN: Aw man! Wished I had more time to write on that one… D;)**

**6. Distraction by Angel and Airwaves (AN: ):O OMFG I FRIGGING LOVE THIS SONG!)**

"Soul!" Maka squeaked, grabbing his arm tighter.

"'M right here." He muttered, listening closely to what was going on in the surface ground. It was a war. So many people fighting up there. Woman and children were to hide themselves.

He scowled at the darkness of his and Maka's underground tunnel. He wasn't a child anymore. But he could tell Maka needed him. She was shaking on his arm.

Soul looked around. Shouldn't there be a bunch of people underground? That seemed safest. A huge, thunderous explosion sounded right above them.

Maka screamed until I clapped my hand down over her mouth. He watched the ground above them, making sure there was no cave ins. He felt something wet touch his hand.

Soul whipped over to look at Maka. It was heartbreaking, he thought. Her eyes red as glistening tears fell down her cheeks onto his hand. Soul moved his hand to rub her cheek instead.

"O-our friends." She wailed, "All our t-teachers, and my d-dad. F-for all I know, they c-could all be dead!" She sobbed even harder, crying into his chest now.

He pulled her back from his chest. Soul kissed her forehead and pulled back again to smile at her.

"You know none of them are. All our teachers are…well ya know…super teachers. Your dad is a freaking Death Scythe and he's really strong.

"Liz and Patty would never let anything happen to Kid and Kid feels the same way about them. Black Star could easily kill himself out there, but you know he would never leave Tsubaki to fen for herself and Tsubaki wouldn't let him do anything that stupid.

"And…I'm kinda ready to kick anyone's ass if they even think about touching you." He grinned even wider when she smiled back at him.

_What a distraction._

**AN: -dies- -dies- -dies- -dies-)**

**7. Anyone, Anymore by Lovex AN: xO)**

"Somebody help us!" Liz screamed, keeping her hands pressed onto Kid's stomach. His blood was gushing from in between her fingers seeping through her shirt she had shredded and used as bandages.

I choked out a sob and looked over at Tsubaki. Her form hunched over Black Star, as she moaned his name, trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder and neck.

"Black Star…no please, please wake up. You can't leave me, you can't. You have to wake up! Encore, encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore! God Damnit!" She yelled, slumping back over him, tearing strips of her own clothes off.

My loud sob echoed around our enclosure. I didn't even know where the hell we were, but no one could hear us. There was no one.

"Help!" Patty yelled, banging on the ruble. I looked down at Soul. His face covered in dried blood.

_Why the hell would you do that? We told the weapons, no human form. But you saved me and now you're going to die!_

"Idiot!" I cried, slamming my head onto his chest and weeping. My hands still clamped onto the wound in his chest but it didn't matter. "You stupid idiot! I love you and now you'll never even…know." My voice broke as I cried into his chest.

"Insanity." Soul coughed, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted my face towards his.

"I thought I was a stupid idiot, not your lover." He said, loud enough for anyone to hear. Then his lips touched mine. But it wasn't long until he slipped. Away from everyone else. Away from me.

My eyes fill up again as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, with Soul's blood all over me. Even my mouth.

I screamed into his chest, grabbing at his face and his hair. But he was already gone.

**AN: Mesh. So sad! Very depressing. D-:)**

**8. Walk on Water or Drown by Mayday Parade**

"Soul-kun was acting weird today." Blair said, grabbing her purse and opening the door. "You might wanna check on him, Maka-chan." Maka nodded and waved to Blair as she left for work.

She slowly walked to Soul's room. She put her ear to the door.

There was no noise. Maybe small little ruffles like someone was moving around. Maka took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey." No answer.

"Soul? Can I come in?" Still, no answer. She bit her lip as she opened the door.

"Soul?" She repeated. Soul glanced at her but hen quickly looked back at the sky outside.

She almost gasped when she saw his tear stained eyes.

"What's wrong?" She sat on his bed next to him. He looked at her and squeezed his eyes shut, a tear falling down his cheek. She gasped when he fell onto her lap.

"Soul?"

"It's too hard." He whispered, "I can't say the things that are even worth saying." His body shook. She smiled at him.

"Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing." Maka stroked the hair of the broken boy lying in her lap. He froze, but then looked up at her.

"Thank you Maka. I didn't feel like I should exist until you came."

**AN: D: I wanted a bunch of things to happen in that! But the song was too damn short! –Sad-**

**9. Six feet under the Stars by All Time Low**

"Uh…" Soul squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, "Err… how's your food?"

"Good…uh…yours?" Maka said, wearing a cheesy smile. He grimaced at the disgusting ball of goo.

"It-it's good." The awkward silence stayed as they ate.

_Damn…our first date is supposed to go perfect. Not tremendously awkward and painful Scythe and Meister dinner… _Soul thought, looking up at Maka.

She glanced up at him, blushed, and then looked back down at her food. Soul sighed.

His eyes wandered around, trying to find something that would make this any better, when they landed on his spoon. He grabbed it and chuckled quietly.

"Hey, Maka."

"Hmm?" Maka said, lifting her head, but suddenly rice was all over her.

"Soul!"

"Gya ha ha ha!" He laughed, throwing his head back. She smirked, and threw a spoonful of rice back at him.

**-Few minutes later –**

"Goodnight hooligans!" The owner of the restraint yelled from the door.

"Oh, shut up!" Soul yelled over his shoulder, picking off pieces of rice that hung from Maka's hair. She blushed…for the hundredth time tonight.

They found a bench in a park and sat down.

"Maka…aren't you freezing?" Soul asked, eyeing her sleeveless dress. She smiled at him, rolled her eyes, and scooted closer to him.

"No need for corny lines." Maka said, looking up at the stars. Soul looked up too.

"Beautiful." She sighed, falling limply onto Soul's chest. He gulped and smirked.

"Yeah…you are." Maka looked up at him and laughed once. Yet, she tilted her head towards him until their lips met.

Soul broke them apart.

"Score." He whispered. Maka laughed and kissed him again.

**AN: -dies- they always kiss. That's just it! xD**

**10! Falls on me by Fuel AN: Gah…not the best ending song but it will do. I'll get the interpretation wrong…but oh well! xD)) Soul Perspective! :p**

I looked down at her and rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and then she went back to bandaging my arm.

"I thought you were going to die, there was so much blood." She pouted.

"So sorry." I said sarcastically. She looked up at me again, stood up.

"This black blood crap is making you a bastard." She said, making a concerned face.

"Dark veins and pressure from you and Shibusen…I'm bound to kill myself. To strong to carry on…" Two tears fell down her cheeks and she pushed me against the wall.

"Don't say that!" Maka screamed and her body shook. "Don't say that…" She fell onto me and I held her up.

"What?" I asked, holding her up in my arms. I barely caught it but she lifted up and kissed me.

"Hmm?" I –tried- to say, but her, eh, lips were kinda in the way. I slowly let my eyes close and I gripped her around the waist.

She broke the kiss and we both panted.

Maka looked at me fiercely.

"Don't ever…say that…again. I…can't even think…of losing you." She said, her eyes glazed again but put my chin on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Sorry." I whispered into her neck. "I don't know how it's controlling me…I- I need to get stronger… I-" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"You need to stay like Soul. Just like how you are."

**AN: CHEESY!!! Well, I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!?**

**D:**


End file.
